Culpable
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Ichigo derrotó a Ginjou y a su grupo, pero... Hubo un precio que pagar. ONESHOT ICHIHIME.


****Finalmente termine este corto (lo termine anoche, pero preferi subirlo hoy para estar mas despejada en corregir ortografia, aunk de mas que puede haber uno porque se me escapan xDDDD)

Bueno, no quieor contar mucho sobre este fic o se perdera la gracia, así que les cuento que estare totalmente libre el viernes! ya no puedo esperar xDDD.

Sobre mis fics y todo lo demás... no dire nada ya que trato de que sea sorpresa y porque posiblemente no lo consiga xDDDD asique no quieor perderles la ilusion(?) xDDDDD

Ya no tengo más que decir, así que vamos al disclaimer: Bleach no es mio (Desgraciadamente) es de Tite Kubo, el fan numero 1 del ichihime xDDD publicado en la shonnen jump, los fans numero 2 del ichihime y por los bastarrot (Bastardos + pierrot) que cagan buenos programas... por lo menos le salen bien los efectos de peleas.

**Culpable.**

_No pudo soportarlo, estaba confundida y aterrada… pero aún así, todo su ser gritaba de dolor… y que debía protegerlo…_

_Por eso… por eso…_

_Se unió a la eterna oscuridad con tal de salvarlo._

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Ichigo y sus amigos Shinigamis vencieron a los Fullbringers, los efectos de Tsukishijima desaparecieron una vez que Byakuya lo venciera, pero si lo hubiera derrotado uno segundos antes, tal vez… tal vez no hubiese pasado lo que pasó.

Él no se dignaba a verla desde que ocurrió el incidente, su amiga, su compañera de salón y de batallas, ella había… y por su culpa, si hubiera sido más rápido visualmente, tal vez… la hubiese notado antes de que se pusiera frente a él para protegerlo con su cuerpo.

Ichigo salió de la escuela con la cabeza gacha, meditando de nuevo si debía verla o no, los días anteriores había decidido no ir porque no se atrevía a verla sin sentirse culpable. Dispuesto a volver a su casa, se viró a la izquierda, pero un golpe en la cabeza lo obligó a caer al suelo, gritando una maldición, busco con rabia al responsable para matarlo, descubriendo que su objetivo era Ishida Uryuu, con una mirada seria y se notaba en verdad molesto con él.

-¡Maldición, Ishida! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – Le gritó mientras se frotaba en la zona dañada.

-Esa pregunta debería hacértela yo, Kurosaki. – Dijo el presidente de la clase manteniendo su molestia. – Ese no es el camino a la casa de Urahara-san.

Ichigo agachó la cabeza e hizo un sonido con la lengua, cabreado por la situación actual, lo mejor para él y para ella era no reencontrarse más… de seguro ella lo odiaba.

-Inoue-san se sacrificó por ti… ¿Y tú la evitas? – Lo toma de la camisa con rudeza, sin importarle que podría ahorcarlo. – ¡No seas un cobarde!

Lo sabía… sabía que su actitud era de cobardía, ¡pero no quería que alguien como el cuatro ojos se lo gritase! Además, ¿Qué podía hacer? Si la veía diciéndole _te odio_, se destruiría… se moriría… por muy que odiase actuar cursi, no sobreviviría. Por eso era mejor apartarse y ser un cobarde, que a un estúpido héroe que va hacía su segura muerte porque estas no son como sus batallas en que confiaba en que ganaría, era una batalla en el cual va a morir seguro con sólo oír esas dos palabras.

Ella tenía el don de matarlo o mantenerlo vivo con sus sonrisas y con sus palabras.

-Déjame en paz. – Soltándose. – Yo no te digo que hacer en tu vida… no me digas que hacer en la mía.

-Porque yo no cometo estupideces… Inoue-san te está esperando.

Las manos de Ichigo tomaron forma de puños, imaginando la espalda de Orihime ya que ella miraba la ventana, esperando un rastro irreconocible de naranja que borre sus lágrimas y le dibuje una sonrisa. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más la haría esperar?

* * *

><p>Orihime llevaba todo este tiempo en la casa de Urahara, después de lo que paso, él y Yoruichi-san decidieron cuidar de ella porque le era imposible cuidarse sola en su estado, era mejor que obligar a su tía que vivía muy lejos venir a la ciudad. La habían instalado en una cama de cubrecama rosa para que estuviese más cómoda, así que se pasaba los días apoyada en el respaldo y pegando la cien en la pared, esperando impaciente la visita deseada.<p>

Oía a los niños de afuera jugar divertidos a la pelota, a los pájaros y a Tessai regañando nuevamente a Jinta por un acto de vandalismo. Jugaba con sus dedos, nerviosa e impaciente, preguntándose si hoy será el día en que Ichigo la vería… tenía tantas ganas de hablar con él… lo necesitaba con urgencias.

¿Por qué no venía? ¿La odiaba por salvarlo? Bueno… sabía que lo que hizo fue estúpido, pero… ¿Tanto como para odiarla?

Se sobresalta al oír la puerta deslizarse, pero… no era Ichigo, lo sabía porque no olía su aroma… en vez de eso, olía a té y a cigarro… también a una fragancia varonil.

-¿Urahara-san? – Adivinó un poco insegura de equivocarse.

-Así es, Orihime-san, te he traído un aperitivo antes de la cena. – Contaba muy alegre, con una bandeja amarillo patito sobre sus manos con un plato lleno de galletas y un vaso de leche.

-Gracias… ¿Qué hora es? – Escuchando atentamente las sandalias del rubio.

-Las seis y media. – Depositando la bandeja con cuidado sobre la cama, tomó la mano derecha de la chica y la guió al vaso para evitar accidentes y la otra, al plato.

-Puedo sentir el sol aún acariciando mi cara.

-Es normal si estas todo el día pegada a la pared y cerca de la ventana.

Orihime comió en silencio unas cuatro galletas, incapaz de descifrar que pensaba con exactitud, al tomar un poco de leche, llevó su otra mano a las vendas que cubrían sus ojos, sintiendo la comezón.

Inoue Orihime se había quedado ciega e inválida por proteger al hombre que amaba.

-Te llevare a dar una vuelta después de comer, ¿te parece? – Sonriendo. – Tal vez podemos pasar a la clínica a chequear tus ojos y que te cambien el vendaje.

La chica sonrió dulcemente, no quería preocuparlo por su dolor de sentirse sola.

-Gracias por su amabilidad, Urahara-san. – Estirando su mano para buscar la del hombre, quien la recibió gustoso, acariciándola suavemente. – Creo que puedo volver a la escuela.

-Que lo diga el doctor, ¿sí?

* * *

><p>Todos los estudiantes miraban entre sorprendidos y arrepentidos, conocían lo que le había pasado a Orihime… claro que ellos creían que fue a causa de un accidente automovilístico, pero aun así, no sabían cómo actuar frente a ella. Ahora era una mujer con belleza de diosa, condenada a sufrir la oscuridad y vivir en una pequeña jaula que le impedía moverse con libertad.<p>

Orihime ya no usaba vendas, pero sus parpados ocultaban sus ojos grises y se movilizaba en una silla de ruedas, que era dirigido por Tatsuki Arisawa, quien no estaba para nada contenta por la forma en que los estudiantes miraban a la chica, a diferencia de su amiga, Inoue estaba contenta de volver a la escuela… quizás, esta vez sí podría hablar con Kurosaki-kun sobre lo ocurrido, aun si eso significaba perderlo para siempre.

Tatsuki dejó, resignada, a Orihime en el salón de su amiga (estaban en diferentes aulas) y una vez estuvo frente al escritorio, se colocó frente a ella con la última esperanza de hacerla volver a la tienda después de sentir las caras de los demás sobre su amiga, por eso los veía a todos con ojos asesinos.

-¿Segura de esto?

-Estaré bien, Tatsuki-chan… ya domine un poco el Braille en estos dos meses y los profesores me dieron el permiso de grabar. – Sonriendo, pensando que era eso lo que le preocupaba a su amiga y no el hecho de dejarla sola con gente de poco tacto.

-Si alguien te hace daño o se sobrepasa contigo, dímelo y lo castro. – Le dijo con el tono suficiente de alto para que todos escuchen, advirtiendo con una mirada fría que hablaba en serio.

Orihime oía los comentarios de la gente a pesar que hablaban bajo, la perdida de los ojos le fue recompensado con un buen oído, pero decidió actuar como si no los oyera y sonriendo como siempre, busca en su bolso las cosas que necesitaría para la clase.

* * *

><p>Los ojos de Ichigo estaban abiertos como platos, viendo incrédulo a Tatsuki, quien sólo suspiraba sentada en su silla, ignorando la sorpresa y el enojo que crecía en su amigo.<p>

-¡¿Cómo que Inoue está de vuelta en la escuela? – Apoyando sus manos en el escritorio.

-Tampoco me gusta la idea, pero me llamó esta mañana comentándome que el doctor le dio permiso de volver y me ofrecí ir a la buscarla a la tienda del sombrerero.

-¡Maldito Urahara, debería cuidarla, no traerla al Infierno!

-Mejor cállate, que no eres nadie para hablar. – Le acusó apuntándolo con el dedo. – ¿Crees que no tengo ganas de pulverizarte por estarla ignorando dos meses? – Ichigo tragó duro por verla molesta. – Sé que no nos quieren decir nada relacionado a ese día cuando nos volvimos locos fans de ese tío con pinta de marica… ¡Pero es Orihime de quien estamos hablando y quiero saber que le paso!

-No puedo decírtelo. – Mirando hacia otro lado, siendo incapaz de mantener una pelea visual con su amiga de la infancia. – Porque soy culpable de todo lo que le paso.

-Toma en serio los sentimientos de Orihime. – Le ordenó tomándolo de la camisa.

-Lo hago, por eso la evito.

-¡Idiota! – Zarandeándolo. – Si en verdad te importase, hablarías con ella porque es lo que Orihime desea.

* * *

><p>La campana sonó, avisando la hora del almuerzo.<p>

Orihime había guardado sus cosas mientras los estudiantes se iban afuera a comer, ella sacaría su almuerzo y esperaría a Tatsuki para que la llevara a la azotea con los demás, tal como le prometió. Deseaba hablar con Ichigo, de ahí sus dedos que se movían ansiosos, golpeando la lonchera como manecillas del reloj al ir avanzando el tiempo… ¿Qué le diría? Es decir, será la primera vez que se hablaran en dos meses y después de haber quedado ciega… lo único que pedía es que no estuviese enojado con ella.

Alza su cabeza al oír pasos deteniéndose frente a ella, ¿Aún quedaba gente?

-Orihime-chan. – Tal como supuso por el fuerte aroma de colonia, era una de las chicas malas de la escuela, Chitose, le estaba hablando con una fingida voz de amabilidad. – Es una mala suerte lo que te ha pasado… pero te crees una niña mimada, ¿no?

-No sé de qué me hablas. – Nerviosa, sin poder ver o caminar, era el roedor a punto de ser cazado por un fiero gato.

-Te quieres hacer la mosquita muerta viniendo en tu estado. – Y la jaló del cabello, cabreada, disfrutando el grito de dolor de su presa. – Queriendo preocupar a la gente para que tengan compasión de ti y cumplan tus caprichos.

-De seguro está actuando, el accidente debe ser mentira. – Apostó otra que olía a queso.

-¿Por qué no lo comprobamos?

Y como risas de fondo, tiraron a Orihime sin compasión al suelo, disfrutando el verla en el piso de lado y con la silla de ruedas caída también, le había dado en los pies, raspándole la piel, a pesar que no sintió nada por su condición, pero el resto de su cuerpo fue otra cosa.

¿Qué podía hacer? No podía mandar a Tsubaki, ellas sólo eran humanas como ella, sólo que no tenían poder y no podían protegerse.

Gritó al sentir algo en su cabeza, algo que le apretaba cada vez más el cráneo y se movía como si su cabello fuese tapete… de seguro era un pie con zapato.

-¿Y bien? – Sonriendo con burla. – ¿Por qué no nos demuestras tu actuación?

Orihime se sorprendió al reconocer un aroma que le gustaba mucho… y la puerta se abrió, siendo más fuerte el aroma y comprobando que era cierto al sentir que las gatas hambrientas se iban alejando de ella.

-Con que les gusta aprovecharse de que Tatsuki se haya ido a las prácticas de karate. – Por el tono de voz, no parecía nada contento de lo que sus ojos le revelaban.

-Kurosaki-kun. – Susurró la princesa caída.

-No pienso repetirlo… si ustedes vuelven a tocar a Inoue, olvidaré que son mujeres y les haré conocer el verdadero sufrimiento. – Las chicas malvadas creyeron que estaban frente a las puertas del Infierno. – Ahora… ¡LARGO!

La invalida ciega oye cómo le habían hecho caso sin dudar, luego el silencio y finalmente a Ichigo maldecir bien bajo mientras arreglaba la silla. Ya listo, cargó a la chica con cuidado… pero no la llevo a la silla, se la quedo mirando para ver si algo iba mal con ella, notando los raspones en sus piernas.

-No te volverán a molestar, Inoue. – Le aseguró con tanta confianza que Orihime se lo creyó y se sintió en paz después de dos meses… lo que necesitaba era oír su voz.

-G-Gracias, Kurosaki-kun. – Sonrojada, él la estaba cargando ya por segunda vez (la primera vez fue en Hueco Mundo), pero esta vez con más… ¿Romanticismo? Esconde sus labios por la vergüenza, no debería pensar de esa manera, pero su imaginación ya estaba volando como estrellas fugaces en el cielo.

Con mucho más cuidado que uso al levantarla, la sentó en la silla.

-Te llevaré a la enfermería.

-No es necesario, no me han hecho nada. – Le aseguró con una gran sonrisa.

Eso golpeó de nuevo el corazón de Ichigo, ella no le mintió, es sólo que ella no sintió las heridas en sus piernas… ¡si perdió inmovilidad! Otra vez la culpa lo carcomía.

-¿Kurosaki-kun? – Extrañada del silencio inesperado, se preguntó si había dicho algo malo que lo hiciera enojar.

-¿Por qué actúas así conmigo? – Susurró bajo para que no la oyera, pero él no sabía que el oído de Orihime se agudizo, así que si podía escucharlo con claridad. – Tienes raspones en las piernas, por eso te llevaré a que te revisen.

-¡¿De verdad? – Exclamó alarmada. – No me había dado cuenta.

Ella trataba de mantener las cosas alegres, como eran antes de la llegada de los Fullbringer porque no quería preocupar a nadie por su condición, ni siquiera a Ichigo. Pero tal parece que a pesar de sus esfuerzos, había algo que molestaba al Shinigami Sustituto y quería saberlo para pedirle disculpas ya que sabía que todo es por su culpa.

Ichigo movía la silla en silencio, ni siquiera Orihime se molesto en preguntarle cómo estaba o si había sido atacado por los duendecillos azules… ¡o cómo están las cosas ahora que volvía a proteger la ciudad! Estaba ocupando su mente para descifrar como hablar con él y cómo pedirles disculpas por haber sido un estorbo en la pelea contra Ginjou… no, no podía llorar, ya había derramado las lágrimas necesarias, entonces… ¿Por qué seguían reproduciéndose? Estaba claro, cuando se trataba de imaginar a Ichigo molesto con ella, despreciándola y repudiándola, regalándole odio puro, sentía mucho dolor en el pecho, más que aquel momento cuando lloró al oírlo llorar aquella noche.

La puerta de la enfermería estaba abierta, pero no estaba la doctora encargada, así que no tuvieron más opción que esperar… o que él solo la atienda, se supone que es hijo de un doctor y no era nada de otro mundo. Para que este mucho más cómoda, la cargó para sentarla en una de las dos camas que contaba la habitación y buscó vendas y alcohol sin saber que Orihime analizaba con cuidado el sonido que producía con sus movimientos, con sólo oírlo, su mente lo podía imaginar caminando, abriendo y cerrando estantes, comentando a lo bajo _no está aquí_ o _mierda, ¿dónde coño están?_ Con ese ceño fruncido que tanto le gustaba.

Mientras lo oía caminar y maldecir, su mente recordó la primera vez que abrió sus ojos sólo para encontrarse con oscuridad absoluta, el inicio de su ceguera, oyendo la explicación de Urahara que al usarse de escudo para proteger a Ichigo, el ataque de Ginjou le había dado directo a los ojos y los nervios musculares inferiores y, desgraciadamente, sus Shun Shun Rikka no podían hacer nada, por una razón desconocida, no podía curar esas heridas en ella misma, como si su cuerpo fuese inmune y sólo se lograría si fuese un tercero, sólo podía curarse heridas y esas cosas, pero no regenerar o recuperar habilidades perdidas. Ella sólo se había deprimido unos minutos, pero luego sonrió como si nada, alegando que lo hecho, hecho esta y que estaba contenta porque por lo menos, había protegido al hombre que amaba…

Pero ese hombre no se había presentado ante ella desde que sus ojos le regalaron oscuridad, causando que toda esa tristeza desaparecida o contenida, se liberase, aumentando más cada día a causa de la ausencia de Ichigo por imaginarse que él la odiaba por ser débil o por meterse en su camino.

-Al fin. – Liberó Ichigo al encontrar lo que necesitaba para curar a su amiga, quien salió de sus pensamientos al oírlo hablar. – Esto será rápido Inoue.

-Gracias por ayudarme siempre, Kurosaki-kun. – Sonriéndole amablemente, algo ya normal en ella, pero era un golpe bajo para Ichigo, sintiéndose miserable y a la vez enojado con ella de que lo trate tan bien después de lo que le paso, ella debe odiarlo.

-No es nada. – Arrodillándose frente a ella para tratarla mejor.

De nuevo ese silencio que atormentaba a ambos, volviendo a pensar que el otro lo odiaba, era tan doloroso que descontrolaban sus emociones, ellos les rogaban desquitarse, liberar todo de una vez y hasta gritarle a la persona frente a ellos que lo sentían y pedirles que no lo/a abandonará. Pero Orihime, al ser alguien tan pura e incapaz de contener tanto por mucho tiempo, no le importó ser ridiculizada y busco a tientas la mano de Ichigo, y el muchacho al sentir la piel de ella sobre la suya, se sorprendió cuando no fue lo único que sintió, también algo húmedo.

-Inoue. – Dijo después de ver la gota de agua deslizarse en su propia mano, fue alzando la vista y quiso morirse en un grito al verla derramar lágrimas y complicándole respirar a causa del nudo en su garganta.

-No puedo soportarlo… está bien si me perdonas o no, Kurosaki-kun… pero por favor, no me odies por mi torpeza, yo sólo quería protegerte. – Le suplicó apenas conteniendo el aire, sus párpados hicieron más presión y su mano suplicaba no ser separada de la de Ichigo.

Él sólo se la quedo mirando mientras ella hablaba, incrédulo con cada palabra, ella se estaba culpando cuando era inocente, él era el único culpable, ¿por qué se culpaba? El enojo de antes, aumentó, presionando la mano de Orihime e hizo algo que jamás creyó hacerle… gritar.

-¡No seas estúpida, Orihime! – Sobresaltó a la chica por tal inesperado grito, aun con las lágrimas en su rostro y mirándolo incrédula. – ¡Ten un poco más de consideración a tu vida, joder! ¡Ya no podrás hacer muchas de las cosas que te gustan por haber sido estúpida e interferir en donde no te llaman!

Hubo un eco que repetía las últimas palabras del muchacho… ¿O sólo fue parte de la imaginación de Orihime? Era la primera vez que Ichigo le gritaba… y dolía. De nuevo los dolores regresaron, eran tan insoportables, la lastimaban en el pecho, en la cabeza, en la garganta, su corazón se estaba haciendo trizas. Ichigo sólo reaccionó al ver la primera lágrima saliendo de los ojos cerrados de Inoue, analizó cada palabra que salió de su boca y se quiso morir, lo había arruinado, había insultado a la dulce e inocente Inoue Orihime, la chica hermosa y amable de la escuela, su compañera de guerra, que sólo se había sacrificado por él porque su alma es simplemente pura y estaba por dentro tan enojado consigo mismo por ser tan débil en permitir que sucediera esto… ¿y cómo se desquita? Gritándole… ¡Genial Ichigo, eres un genio! Las lágrimas seguían saliendo de la chica muda, había abierto los labios tratando de decir algo, aunque sea una disculpa tonta o hablar de los aliens, lo que sea para cambiar de tema, pero sus palabras salían entrecortadas y cerraba la boca de inmediato para no verse más patética de lo que ya era.

-Lo siento Inoue. – La chica se sorprendió de que se disculpara, pero antes de poder decirle que estaba mal y que la culpa era suya, él ya había partido hacia la salida.

-Kurosaki-kun. – Murmuro apenas a causa del llanto que quería liberar, se tapo el rostro con las manos y obedeció a sus emociones.

* * *

><p>No tardó en salir de su salón apenas se oyó la campana, dejando a sus amigos atrás y confundidos por su actitud extraña después del almuerzo. Él sólo quiso disculparse por ser débil y terminaba ella disculpándose, ¿Por qué? Si la culpa era de él, no suya, ¿Por qué tenía que pensar que todo es culpa de ella? Será… ¿por qué no había ido a verla?<p>

Se dio un zape en la cabeza, ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? Ah sí, era un Kurosaki y los hombres de esa familia no nacían con sentido común. Bastaba con sólo ver a su padre y a sí mismo para confirmar la teoría.

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, le había gritado y de seguro ella lo odiaba ahora.

_Culpable se sentía, sin dejar de ver a Orihime tendida en la cama y dormida, cuando despierte, se alarmará al ver todo oscuro y tendrían que decirle que había perdido la vista y la capacidad de caminar… todo era su culpa, había roto su promesa de protegerla. ¿Cómo podía verla a la cara ahora? No… no podía._

_Estuvo desesperado cuando le dijeron su estado, se había enojado con Urahara, con el mundo entero, con la Sociedad de Almas y consigo mismo, había perdido la cordura que golpearía a todos los que estaban en esa habitación o en la ciudad, si Orihime debía sufrir una vida limitada, entonces todos lo harían. Había salido afuera manteniendo el cabreo después de haber recibido un golpe de Rukia, necesitaba respirar y tratar de no volver a buscar a Ginjou para asesinarlo definitivamente, y entonces Yoruichi se apareció en su forma gatuna, estuvieron hablando y el tema llevó a una confesión de la mujer gato sobre algo que pasó cuando entrenó a Sado y a Orihime:_

_-Ella fue a la Sociedad de Almas para ayudar a Rukia, pero tenía algo más en mente, algo que quería cumplir a toda costa: Tú. Tomó pausa para mantener el suspenso ahora que tenía la atención de Ichigo. – Ella fue a la Sociedad de Almas para protegerte. – Ichigo se había sorprendido y sólo podía mirarla. – Por eso ella quería ser fuete cada día, quería estar al lado tuyo y no detrás para ser protegida, ella quería ser la que te protegería esta vez._

_Ichigo quedó en silencio, pensando primero en una Orihime alegre en la escuela, recibiéndolo muy contenta y llena de energía, luego pensó en una Orihime con esa mirada melancólica que ponía cada vez que lo veía lastimado, incluso había llorado por él, y para finalizar, una Orihime dormida en la tienda, con un cambio radical en su vida por delante. Sin nada más que hacer o decir, sólo sintiéndose un ser inferior que no tenía derecho de respirar el mismo aire que la princesa, se pone de pie y camina hacia la salida, ignorando a Yoruichi._

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó a la tienda Urahara, le pidió al rubio que sólo la dejase en la cama, así que Yoruichi se encargó de cambiarle las ropas y después de decirle que le traería luego la cena, se marchó no muy a gusto, pero no podía invadir la privacidad de la chica si ella quería estar sola. Para estar así de deprimida, estaba claro que la culpa era de Ichigo y juró que lo golpearía por hacerle eso, lo golpearía tan fuerte que había grandes probabilidades de que termine viviendo en la Sociedad de Almas.<p>

En cambio, Orihime sólo tenía la cabeza enterrada en la almohada para ahogar su llanto, sólo quería morirse de una vez y así dejar de ser una estúpida y una carga para todo el mundo. Ichigo la odiaba y al mismo tiempo le había dicho la verdad, era una entrometida y una débil patética, ya no podía hacer nada en este mundo si se la pasaría toda la vida en sillas de ruedas y sin ver hacía donde debía cruzar.

-Hermano. – Susurró llamando a su querido Sora al destapar un poco su rostro, reflejando las mejillas rojas y llena de lágrimas por su llanto, como sus húmedas pestañas. – Me siento de nuevo sola… te necesito. – Dijo para luego volver a enterrarse en la almohada, a ver si tenía la suerte de morir por ahogamiento.

No sabe por cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero como sus cortinas estaban abiertas, pudo suponer que era de noche por no sentir más el sol dándole calor en la espalda. Pronto vendrían a entregarle la cena, así que lo mejor era limpiar su rostro y lucir lo más normal posible para no preocupar a Yoruichi o a Urahara. Podía oír los pasos a lo lejos, acercándose a la habitación cada vez más… ¡momento! Ese olor…

No era necesario que se acaben los diez o veinte pasos para llegar o que abra la puerta y saludar para saber quién era, ese aroma lo conocía muy bien, lo podía identificar a kilómetros como un perro que busca a su amo, era el aroma de Kurosaki Ichigo. Pasó un cambio radical de chica emo deseando morir a una chica totalmente nerviosa por conocer a una celebridad… ¿Qué iba a hacer? Sus manos se movían sin control, girando su cabeza de derecha a izquierda y viceversa. Casi grita de un infarto en el momento que la puerta se abrió… _¡Dios, necesitó tu ayuda!_

-K-K-Kur… ¡Kurosaki-kun!

-¿Eh? – El chico estaba sorprendido, se supone que Orihime ya no veía y había acertado sin duda que era él. – ¿Cómo…?

-Porque Kurosaki-kun huele a Kurosaki-kun. – Dijo simplemente, manteniendo sus nervios a flote.

Ante tales palabras, Ichigo quedó en blanco mientras se la imaginaba con nariz, bigotes, orejas y cola de perro.

La incomodidad se hizo presente, ninguno sabía que decir, pensaban que estaban enojados con el otro y no querían seguir metiendo la pata. Sabiendo que no conseguirían nada callados, Orihime se armo de valor para hablar de una vez.

-Lo sien-…

-Inoue. – Ichigo la cortó al entender lo que iba a decir. – No tienes que disculparte, la culpa de todo esto no es tuya, sino mía… por favor. – Agregó al verla intentar decir algo. – Déjame hablar, Inoue. – Pidió al momento que se acercaba a ella, poniéndola más nerviosa, podía sentirlo cerca por las pisadas que daba. – Yo te prometí siempre protegerte y cuando te atravesaste para recibir el ataque de Ginjou… entré en una desesperación, y cuando te sostuve en mis brazos y cubierta de sangre, me pregunté cómo es que lo permití cuando yo te había hecho una promesa. No me importó quien se interpusiera en mi camino, lo mataría si me impedía asesinar a Ginjou. – Escuchando con atención, las mejillas de Orihime se habían teñido como contraste de su tristeza por oír lo que le ocasionó al chico. _Doki, Doki, Doki_. Su corazón latía al compás de las palabras de Ichigo. – Luego de haber pasado todo, me enteré que cuando fuimos a la Sociedad de Almas para salvar a Rukia, tú tenías la intención de protegerme. – el rubor se identificó más en la sanadora. – Tras eso comprendí muchas cosas y me sentí miserable e incapaz de verte, no me atrevía por ser el culpable de todo: por jurar tanto proteger que nunca te permití estar a mi lado en la pelea, ocasionando que te sientas inferior y débil siempre. – Se atrevió a tomarla de las manos, sorprendiéndola. – Pero quiero que sepas que yo siempre he pensado que eres una de las personas más fuertes que hay, Inoue. – Confesó, la sorpresa seguía creciendo en Orihime y podía apostar que él le estaba sonriendo.

-Kurosaki-kun. – Susurró conmovida y tan feliz que iba a largarse a llorar, el hombre que amaba la consideraba fuerte, no una inútil, y ser alguien capaz de estar a su lado.

-Lamento haber sido grosero contigo hace un momento, estaba tan enojado que te echaras la culpa cuando todo ha pasado por mi estupidez… y por ser débil.

-No. – Aprovechando que aun era agarrada por las manos de Ichigo, no le fue tan difícil ser su turno de atrapar. – Tampoco la culpa es tuya… fue mi decisión, no me importaron las consecuencias, sólo quería protegerte.

_Definitivamente ella era un ángel_ pensó el Shinigami Sustituto viendo esa sonrisa, luego los parpados cerrados, tratando de imaginarlos abiertos para enseñar el hermoso color gris plata que tanto le gustaba, más cuando reflejaban alegría… y pensar que ya no los vería más.

-Esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti, Inoue.

Ahora sí que Orihime estaba roja como un tomate y atónica mientras que Ichigo también se sonrojo y se apartó unos pasos, totalmente avergonzado de haber dicho algo comprometedor, algo cercano a… "una confesión de amor". Joder…

-K-K-… ¿Kurosaki-kun? T-T-… ¿Tú…?

-Eh… lo lamento… ol-olvida lo que dije.

-Yo… - Orihime no estaba conforme con eso. – ¿Yo te…? Bueno… ya sabes…

-La verdad… me gusta una persona que es una princesa tejedora. – _Doki, Doki, Doki_. El corazón de Orihime ya se había vuelto loco. – Pero ella no está a mi altura… sólo soy un chico raro busca problemas y que causó que la princesa no camine más o muestre esos ojos de plata que tanto me gusta.

-Pues la princesa está enamorada de esa persona… creo que desde antes de que la notarás, antes… de que Kuchiki-san nos hiciera más cercanos. Ese sentimiento se ha ido profundizando con el paso del tiempo. Ella piensa que ese hombre es maravilloso, apuesto y de un corazón noble… por lo que es imposible que sea un delincuente.

Le había dicho todo mientras buscaba a tiendas las mejillas de Ichigo, las encontró justo cuando terminó de hablar y las acarició suavemente, atreviéndose a tocar también otras áreas de su rostro, especialmente sus cejas, que las adoraba cuando las fruncía o cuando se ablandaban para mostrarle amabilidad.

-Te amo, Ichigo. – Y lo besó.

Fue un beso dulce y embriagante que duró unos momentos por su inexperiencia en besos, ya que se estaban besando por primera vez, estaban teniendo su primer beso. Para él, oír su nombre de pila de esos dulces labios, lo era todo y estaba seguro que no importase lo que les vendría ahora, lo afrontarían juntos y él estaría ahí para cuidarla.

-También te amo, Orihime. – Y fue su turno de robarle un beso.

**Fin.**


End file.
